The Art of Fitting
The art of fitting your ship is very important for your EVE career as it can be the difference between success and devastating failure. To be a pro, you must know your ship and its modules. Being able to sit in a ship doesn’t mean that you can actually fly it. Flying a ship, being able to fit important modules on it, being able to use a proper fit, and using a ship efficiently, all have very different skill requirements. Years of experience and training can be the difference between an unknown pilot and a champion. However, experience and skills alone will not make you efficient. You will also need your ship, rigs, modules and other equipment as well. Slots Every ship (with the exception of shuttles, freighters, and jump freighters) has various slots for modules. These slots determine what you can fit on your ship, and in what quantity. They are divided into three main groups: High, Medium (sometimes referred to as ‘Mid’) and Low slots. Hardpoints and bays Most warships need weapons, in the form of either turrets or launchers. Since these weapons need a physical spot on the outer hull of the ship, in addition to being fit into a high slot, they also need a hardpoint. The amount of hardpoints a ship has can determine how many weapons you can fit on your ship. Every turret uses a hardpoint when you fit it on the ship. Free (empty) hardpoints are indicated by white squares next to the turret icon on the Fitting screen, and if there are no further hardpoints left, you cannot put any new turrets on the ship even if you still have free high slots. Every missile launcher needs a free launcher hardpoint to fit it on the ship. Launcher hardpoints are similar to turret hardpoints, but they are used by missile launchers of various kinds. On the Fitting screen, these are represented by white squares next to the launcher icon. It is common to have more high slots than hardpoints. Bay types: * Cargo Bay: Every ship has a cargo bay in which you can store and transport various items (raw materials, ammunition, modules, re-packaged ships, and so on). * Fuel Bay: Fuel bays are an addition to the normal ‘cargo bays’ on ships. It’s a ‘gas tank’, not to be confused with a bay for storing actual minable gas. Only use with ‘Ice Products’. * Capital Corporate Hangar Bay: Same as the Cargo Bay, but it can be shares with corp members. * Ship Maintenance Bay: The ship maintenance bay is very useful for moving a few ships out to a new location, either in space or a station, and also has the benefit of allowing your corp or fleet members to either refit in space or arrive in fast ships and switch to others. * Ore Hold: A dedicated bay for raw ores. * Drone Bay: In the EVE universe, some ships have a special bay designed to hold drones. While you can put drones into the cargo hold as well, launching them is only possible from the drone bay. Assuming your ship’s drone bay allows space for them, a maximum of five drones can be controlled at the same time (except for carriers and supercarriers). More can be stored in the drone bay as backups. The drones currently available are listed by size: **Light Scout Drone: 5m3 **Medium Drone: 10m3 **Heavy Attack Drone: 25m3 **Sentry Drone: 25m3 **Fighters: 5000m3 **Fighter Bombers: 5000m3 Let's be fit: Save what we can! You can share your designs in the in-game chat window. Just drag and drop the chosen setup from the list into the chat window. More specifically, left click on it, keep the button depressed, drag the selection to the window, then release the left button. Stacking Penalty The stacking penalty prevents you from fitting lots of damage enhancing modules to your low slots. Every module affecting the same attribute receives a penalty, as showing below: Category:fitting Category:basics